Monster Hunter Destiny+EX: Parnivid
Parnivids (Floramorph Revaliusia? / Floramorph Bestia) first introduced in Monster Hunter Destiny, now makes an appearance in Monster Hunter EX, via MHEX+Destiny Expansion pack. A native to Central world, they were recently found to have individuals in Revalius. Just like their Central world relatives, the Parnivids in Revalius are varied in colors and abilities, and are extremely adaptable. "In Game" Info Carnivorous plant like monsters that were thought to be native only to the Central world. Now it is confirmed they can be seen in Revalius. Regardless, They are adaptable, and are found in a variety of habitats. Beware, as they are aggressive, and will spit a sap that has varying effects depending on subspecies. Varieties Note: The varieties in bold are ones that use a ailment exclusive to the expansion pack. *Fireblight - Red *Waterblight - Pale Blue *Thunderblight - Electric Blue *Iceblight - White *Dragonblight - Purple *Terrablight - Dark Brown *Airblight - White-and-Blue-Striped *Poleblight - Black *Lightblight - Orange *Darkblight - Purple-Black *Slimeblight - Neon Green *Poison - Green *Paralysis - Yellow *Sleep - Dark Blue *Felyne-Scented - Pink *'Intoxicated - Yellow-Green' *Soiled - Light Brown *Blinded - Grey *'Illuminated - Pale Yellow' *Acidblight - Green-and-Purple-Striped *Frenzy Virus- Purplish black Materials 'Low Rank' *'Parnivid Leaf': The broad, ground-loving leaf of a carnivorous plant. *'Parnivid Petal': One of the petals ringing a Parnivid's jaw. Slightly rubbery to the touch. *'Parnivid Stem': This bendy stem has to be strong and elastic in order to hold up the Parnivid's heavy bloom. *'Parnivid Seed': When a Parnivid dies, it leaves this behind. A great alternative to walnuts. 'High Rank' *'Parnivid Leaf+': A high-quality leaf, big enough to sleep on. If you pick it, it won't wilt for months. *'Parnivid Petal+': Half-rubbery, half-silky. The combination causes the skin to tingle strangely when it is held. *'Parnivid Stem+': Even without bark, this stem is sturdier than that of any tree. *'Parnivid Seed+': Left behind after a Parnivid expires, it doesn't decompose because of its hard shell. 'G-Rank' *'Parnivid Foliage': This leaf is broad and heavy, and is thought to play a part in supporting the heavy bloom. *'Parnivid Jaw': Part of a Parnivid's jaw. Possessing no stomach, it holds prey captive during the process of digestion. *'Parnivid Sprout': Bendy and very flexible. It is the perfect stem to support the Parnivid's toothy blossom. *'Parnivid Spore': This seed contains a Parnivid embryo as well as all the nutrients it needs to break out of its shell. 'X-Rank' *'Parnivid Growth': A Parnivid leaf takes a long time to wilt after it's plucked. It's as if it has the will to live. *'Parnivid Head': Scientists have discovered something shocking inside this bloom - a tiny brain. Even dead, it looks like it'll bite your hand off. *'Parnivid Anchor': An herbaceous stem with a hardy root system. Not even trees can boast a trunk to match this. *'Parnivid Spawn': Scientists admit that this seed is more of an egg than a generic seed, complete with a nutritious, yolk-like substance. Quests Note: Suggest some quests..... Low Rank Coming soon.... High Rank Coming soon.... G-Rank Coming soon.... X-Rank Coming soon.... Move set In Monster Hunter EX, Parnivids have new trick up their sleeves.... Note: Suggest some new moves..... *'Forward Thrust': Leans back and snaps its jaws repeatedly, then lunges forward with a bite. *'Triple Bite': Similar to Forward Thrust, but it bites three times. *'Thrash': Lashes its leaves violently and cries out as if throwing a tantrum. *'Elemental Spit': Bubbles at the mouth, then rears up and spits a ball of fluid. (Any ailment) *'Triple Spit': Bubbles at the mouth, then rears up and spits a ball of fluid 3 times. (Any ailment) *'Vacuum': Lowers its flower to the ground, opens its jaws, and creates a wind tunnel by inhaling. When it reels in its target, it will snap it up and spit it out in quick succession, dousing the target in fluid. (Any ailment) Story Appearances *Parnivids are planned to appear in the Monster Hunter Hurricurse series, probally as early as MHH Amnesia. Notes / Trivia *It is thought that the Parnivids in Revalius are of a entirely different species than the ones in Revalius. If this is the case, then the species name of the "Revalian Parnivids" Will be "Floramorph Revaliusia", as most people in Revalius agree that it might actually be an animal. *''Floramorph Revaliusia means "Plant Shape of Revalius". *They are, just like their relatives in Central world, most diverse in variety when found in Swamps. *Some people in Revalius also consider Parnivid seeds a good eat, as an alternative to walnuts, yet very addictive. *Despite being plant like, they are classified as ???, as opposed to being classified as a Floralian. *Parnavids are able to be infected by the Frenzy Virus. They usually die quickly after infection. Domestic Parnivids *Revalius Humans made a "Domestic Parnivid" that is less aggressive towards humans than the wild variety. The Species name is "''Floramorph Domesticus", meaning "Domestic Plant shape". *The Domestic Parnivid lacks poisonous sap, unlike the wild variety, but is still carnivorous. *People in Revalius, surprisingly enough, seem to adore Domestic Parnivids, and often sometimes have a garden dedicated to said monster. Some gardeners will also plant Parnivids to keep Bnahabra populations in manageable populations, which does seem to work effectively. *Domestic Parnivid gardens can be added to player homes. These gardens are good fo getting Parnivid seeds. *The Domestic Parnivids in these said gardens can be hand fed different meats or live foods. After eating, the Parnivids will often belch. They also seem to show affection towards their owners after being fed. *Domestic Parnivids can be bought at Floral Shops in Revalius. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:??? Category:Crossover Category:Gojira57